Not Always Innocent
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Oneshot: Hinata feels that her husband Gaara the Kazekage isn't paying any attention to her, she decides to get his attention and make him forget about work. Limeish GaaHina. Read and review please


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Will that be all?" The woman behind the counter asked the long blue haired girl.

"Yes that will be all, thank you." The shades wearing girl responded and paid for the items she had bought and took the receipt. "Have a nice day." She said and went and left the store.

Stepping outside she adjusted herself to the heat as it was another hot day in Sunagakure. Despite having lived here for three years she still had to remind herself it could get so hot here. Thankfully the forecast called for some rain tonight which would be a welcome change. She reached up and removed her shades revealing the white eyes of the Hyuga clan.

Three years ago the now twenty three year old Hinata Hyuga had been married to the Kazekage Gaara in a political marriage to ensure strong ties between the two villages and countries. Hinata although a part of her was reluctant too be wedded to someone spent time with the red haired former vessel for a series of months and gradually she had come to love him, real love not some love at first sight school girl love or the love she thought she had with the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki who even though she still deeply cared for, realized his love for his wife and her friend Sakura Haruno was greater than hers.

They had spent time together before their marriage and even though he was still cold at times to people around him, Gaara was a far change from what he had been before. He was very caring towards her and helped her adjust to their new life. As the weeks passed into months and into years they had indeed fallen in love with each other.

But despite the Happy Marriage that they were having Hinata felt as if Gaara wasn't paying full attention to her, she understood his duties that kept him busy but she felt as if he was more concerned with his duties and was being neglectful of her and her wants and needs to be with her husband. At times she wouldn't see him until the dead of night and rarely got to spend quality time with him, just the two of them.

A month ago during a trip to Konoha she had spoken to Sakura and Tayuya Kaguya, the wife of the Otokage as well as TenTen who gave her advice over what she should do, Tayuya being more blunt than Sakura and TenTen. The three understood what she was talking about as they had faced similar problems with their respective husbands.

What she needed to do was to remind Gaara what he had and that there was more important things for him to attend to than paperwork. Hinata asked them what she needed to do and she had been given a list of clothes she needed to buy and what exactly she needed to do to keep his mind on her and remind him that his first real priority was her.

After heading back to Suna, she had waited a few weeks before she put her plan into motion she got an outfit to disguise herself and shades to cover her eyes for just in case. While other girls may not care, how would the village react and everyone react if the wife of the Kazekage had entered and bought such clothes she had gotten.

A part of Hinata was feeling selfish over what she was going to do but brushed it aside, didn't she deserve to be selfish for one night? She had put up with it for the past couple of months, for once she should want things to go her way for a change.

"Okay I got everything, I guess I should go home and get ready." She said to herself and walked down the streets heading back to the Kazekage's home. "Gaara should have to work late again tonight and he always comes by our bedroom to wish me goodnight." She said putting a plan into her head over what she had to do. Luckily his siblings were gone cause the last thing she wanted was his brother or sister to see her in such an outfit.

She went to their home not paying any attention to anything as she looked around and entered the room and their bedroom.

She laid the bag on the bed and spread out the clothes she had gotten. "Imagine, me wearing such an outfit." She said and a blush formed on her cheeks as she held up the skimpy looking cloth. "I guess I'm no longer innocent. Oh well."

Later that night…

The red headed Kage walked through the hallways of his home, Gaara let out a sigh of exasperation as it was going to be another long night, even though he had been a Kage for over ten years he was still working late into the night some days. It was expected of his duties for his village and people but he could barely count the number of hours he had had to enjoy himself without having to deal with something that was going on, from bandit raids to the proper length of hitai-ates.

This had put a noticeable strain on his relationship with his Wife Hinata, who he loved dearly and could tell it was having an affect on her as the two rarely got to see one another. Sometimes in the morning and at breakfast and during the middle of the day. At night when he was done she was already in bed fast asleep.

He felt bad over what had been going on, and promised to make it up to her and remind her he still loved her as he didn't want Hinata to feel that he didn't appreciate and love her. Although it was a political marriage at first, he had grown to love the Hyuga girl and didn't want her to feel that he didn't care about her.

He made his way to his office and another sigh, this one born of irritation escaped him as he looked at the work that was before him.

"Might as well tell Hinata goodnight before I get started." He said and exited the room and made his way to the bedroom. He reached the door and opened it expecting her to be fast asleep. The least he could do was kiss her on the cheek before he had to go.

When he looked inside he was surprised to see that there was no one in the bed. "Hinata?" He called out thinking she was in the bathroom but she didn't come out. "Where is she?" He wondered outloud as he stepped into the room unaware of a person stepping out behind the door.

He looked around and saw no one was here. A part of him was worried that something had happened or she had left. "Gaara…" A voice called out from behind and he whipped his head around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"H-Hinata!" He stuttered out as standing before him was his wife wearing a black night robe over her form. She smiled at him and reached and undid the note on it and slowly opened it revealing a pair of purple lingerie underneath.

"Do you like?" She asked him a smile on her face as she wore a strapless bra and panties set. With white trimmed stockings covering her legs. He didn't say anything and she took that as a yes. She did a spin giving him a view from the back as well and she looked just as good from behind as she did the front as it showed off all her highlights and curves detailing every part of her body.

Gaara's face turned redder than a tomato, a twelve year old Hinata would be envious of that blush that was on his face. Never before had he expected that Hinata, sweet innocent Hinata would be wearing such an revealing outfit, he almost swore he could see through her bra and undergarments she wore. He had seen her naked before yes as they had made love before, but only now did he actually get a real good look at her and see the beauty she had.

"Stay with me." She said reaching behind and closing the door blocking the exit.

"Hinata you know I have work that I must do." He said to her though he wasn't convincing himself.

She walked towards him and pressed herself against him. "You're going to stay here and be with me tonight and forget all about work." She said to him although she was smiling she sounded like she wasn't going to take no for an answer and Hinata shoved him backwards and he sat down on the bed. She got down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stroked his hair. Gaara's hands were on her waist as he felt her breath. "Maybe you need a bit more convincing." She said and kissed him, it was unlike any kiss before he had gotten from here. Before they were soft and gentle now it was strong and powerful. Hinata kissed him and he began returning it as their tongues engaged one another the girl taking the lead. After several minutes they broke apart a trail of saliva on their lips.

Hinata was still smiling but there was something different about it, something more devious and mischievous. A Vixen's smile was on her face.

To Hell with work!

Those thoughts were in his head as he wrapped his arms around her with a grin and laid down upon the bed her on top of him. She kissed him again and Gaara returned the kiss as she reached underneath his clothes and stroked his abs and removed his shirt. It felt unusually right for her to be the one who was bold for a change.

"Hinata!" He called out as she pressed soft kisses on his stomach working her way up. He kissed her on the lips and gently caressed her back and shoulders earning a moan from her as he planted butterfly kisses on her forehead and cheeks as their bodies became entangled with each other's fitting one another's like a puzzle pieces meant to be connected

Gaara's hands ran over her flesh feeling the softness of the clothes she wore as her delicate skin was smooth. He sat up and kissed her and she returned it. After a moment he pulled her down to the sheets and the two looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Gaara." She said to him as they held each other in each other's arms.

"I love you too Hinata." He responded to her as they continued making love

Some time later they were asleep in each other's arms the two never forgetting what had happened between them that night. One thing was for certain though…

Gaara was going to make sure he wasn't distracted by work and that Hinata got the attention she deserved from him from now on.

A/N: That's it for this story review please.


End file.
